Velgarth AU
by mremre
Summary: A new slash AU. Two little ficlets and the Timeline explanation. Rating is for future slash content.
1. Default Chapter

If you're not familiar with the Valdemar books of Mercedes Lackey, you'd be hopelessly lost among all the details I worked into the boys. I also make no apology for my shameful focus on Ezra and Vin, and the fact that this story is very definitely slash. What can I say? M/m relationships are CANON in Misty's books. How could any slasher resist?

This is the timeline page. Stories listed below will be placed in separate chapters. I'm writing the lot out-of-order, so I'll specify if a "chapter" is new. They're very short--almost ficlets--but I hope to write enough to frame it out.

* * *

THE CAST

BUCK - a Companion (magical white horse-shaped spirit, mindbonded to Heralds to serve the Kingdom of Valdemar.)

CHRIS - a Colonel with the Imperial Army marooned in Hardorn at the beginning of the Mage Storms trilogy.

EZRA - one of the Heralds (a group of men and women who use their mindgifts to help Valdemar.)

JD - horse trainer of the Tale'sedrin Clan of Shin'a'in (horse-nomads from the distant Dhorisha Plains.)

JOSIAH - Ezra's Companion (Companions only Choose one Herald.)

NATHAN - exiled Haighleigh, healer with the Cavalry Troop of Colonel Chris Larabee in the Imperial Army.

VIN - Wingbrother to k'Vaia (one of the Tayledras Clans dedicated to cleansing the wild magic from Velgarth. They are also called Hawkbrothers because they are mindbonded to huge raptors.)

I stuffed and contorted until I could get the Seven into Velgarth. I've got several short-ish stories planned, but beyond the initial get-the-Seven-together gambit (at the bottom of the page) I have no idea what I want them to do. Ah well, all in good time.

* * *

THE TIMELINE

Legend:  
_Names in italics_ refer to existing books by Mercedes Lackey set in Velgarth.  
Underlined entries refer to planned stories for the event mentioned.  
**Bold entries** refer to stories begun for the event mentioned. Definitely WIPs.  
**_Such entries_** refer to short stories completed

I based my timelines on one event: the coronation of Selenay in 1376 at the end of the Tedrel War. Then I re-read the novels and worked out my own timing for everything. I didn't use anything set earlier than Tarma and Kethry when I began my timeline and nothing later than Mage Storms. Also, I don't have the Valdemar Companion, so if this rings false to any of the knowledgeable, please forgive me!

1375 - Hannah a casualty of Tedrel War. Josiah, devastated by the loss of his Chosen before she was old enough to be Chosen, refuses to name another Choice.

Aug 1382 - Ezra born to Maude.

Jan 1382 - Vin born to Adella.

Feb 1390 - **Vin orphaned when bandits raid Settlestone.** A k'Vaia Borderscout finds him and speaks for him before the Council, naming him Wingbrother. He is 7 years old.

Apr 1393 - Maude marries Lord Demason and relocates to Haven. She has Ezra enrolled in Collegium classes to keep him out from underfoot. At ten, he is one of the youngest Blues, but his intelligence endears him to the Masters (though not some of the Blues).

Apr 1395 - Ancar invades Valdemar a second time (end of _By the Sword_).

May 1395 - Vin bonds to a pair of crows, begins scout training at k'Vaia and learns the mind disciplines to control his gift of Animal Mindspeech. He is twelve.

July 1395 - **_Rolan asks Josiah to state his Choice._**

Aug1395 - **Ezra Chosen by Josiah at the age of 13.** He has no difficulty learning to control his Gifts of Mindspeech and Foresight.

Sep 1399 - Ezra graduates with a mixed group of Heralds of all ages. He is paired with mentor Travis and his Companion Evie and sent on his Internship assignment in Evendim Border Sector South. He is 17.

Dec 1400 - Vin is assigned Eastern k'Vaia Borderwatch. A Changebeast from higher up in the Pelagirs begins terrorizing the bufferland between k'Vaia claimed-lands and Valdemar. He decides to track down the Changebeast.

Jan 1401 - Three months to go before the end of his Internship Circuit, Ezra and Travis split up to track the mysterious beast reported by the scattered villages on the Western Border. He meets Vin.

May 1401 - Ezra returns to Haven but does not report his encounter with Vin. Josiah also keeps his own counsel. Since in his Collegium days he had specialized in languages and culture, Ezra is asked to assist in teaching languages at Heraldic. Herald Captain Kerowyn approaches him for specialist work.

1402 - Princess Elspeth leaves for Rethwellan (Winds of Fate). Ezra is undercover in Hardorn.

Fall 1404 - Ancar and Falconsbane killed. Eastern Empire invades Hardorn from the East (end of _Winds of Fury_). Ezra recalled to Haven with the rest of Kero's operatives. Alliance Member Councils begin.

Jun 1405 - Vin arrives in Haven with Kaled'a'in envoys as k'Vaia holds the Western retreats. Ezra and Vin meet again.

Jun 1406 - First mage storm swamps Velgarth (events of _Storm Warning_).

1406-1407 - Ezra and Vin return to k'Vaia to coordinate relocation of Hardornen refugees and to deliver the Collegium findings about the mage storms (events of _Storm Rising_ and _Storm Breaking_).

Dec 1407 - Chris Larabee marries Sarah.

1408 - Ezra and Vin return to Haven. Adam Larabee born in September.

1409 - Ezra and Vin are asked to represent the Alliance in Sunhame.

Aug 1410 - JD brings a string of Shin'a'in breds to Shonar to sell to Tremane. After the Tale'sedrin traders return to the Plains, JD stays to finish the horses' training since Hardorn does not have the skill to do this themselves. He is assigned to the calvalry troop of Chris Larabee. Ezra and Vin return to Haven.

Jan 1411 - Sarah and Adam killed in a fire. Banditry increases at Hardorn's eastern marches. Travis assigned to join the diplomatic corps in Shonar.

May 1411 - Nathan asks King Tremane to give Chris something to do before he self-destructs. Chris and his cavalry troops (including Nathan and JD) are assigned to eastern borders.

Aug 1411 - Foreseers get disturbing visions centered somewhere in eastern Hardorn. Ezra and Vin are assigned to travel there clandestinely and report to Herald Travis and King Tremane in Shonar. Because of the need for haste, unpartnered Companion Buck volunteers to let Vin ride. **Ezra and Vin arrive in Four Corners**.


	2. 1390 Settlestone

Note: Mindspeech is offset with colons _:like so:_

* * *

The little boy huddled in the haymow wondered if he could go out now. It was awfully quiet and the bad men who'd taken the horses were gone. The bad men had never even looked up. 

"Mama?" he ventured a call. There was no answer.

It was getting dark. The cows would be asking to be milked. It was getting cold.

He'd left his jacket behind when Mama told him to hide. The hay wasn't very warm, it was itchy. And he was hungry.

He listened hard. Other than the normal night sounds of the settling forest, it was quiet. Not like earlier. Maybe the bad men were gone?

He crept from his hiding place and out of the barn. There he stopped, aghast. In the village, nothing moved. Old man Reston was crumpled in a heap in the middle of the milking yard. One of the nearby houses was burning. A few dogs slunk past him with tails between their legs.

What had happened?

Suddenly afraid, he rushed through the silent village, only one thought in his head. "Mama? Mama!"

He stopped short, afraid to enter the dark cottage. The door was askew, hanging drunkenly off one hinge. The rain barrel was smashed and the yard churned mud.

"Vin?" It was barely a whisper but in the unnatural silence he could hear easily.

"Mama?" Swallowing the lump in his throat, Vin crept into the tiny house.

His mother was seated on the dirt floor near the fireplace, leaning back against the wall. Horrified, he saw the handle of a knife protruding from her belly.

"Vin? Come...here--" Her breathing was labored.

"Mama? What happened?" Vin choked out, clutching both hands around her offered hand.

"Some bad men...who were very hungry decided...to take what they wanted...instead of working for it."

"But that's stealing!"

"I know it's wrong, my Vin... So much like your father. Shhh. Don't cry. Remember, you're a Tanner."

"An' Tanners're brave." Unconsciously Vin straightened up at the reminder.

"Not...just brave...baby. I love you Vin."

"Love you too, mama," Vin wept. Awkwardly he stroked her hand, murmuring nonsense phrases of comfort in a thick voice as her breathing slowed, then stopped. He sat beside her cooling body for a long, long time.

* * *

Autumnsky crouched lower on the branch of the tree, trying to see into the village square. In the gathering gloom it was hard to make out details, but one thing was very clear. No night fires, no movement and no sounds from Settlestone. 

_:Karun, can you scout ahead?:_ she asked her bondbird. The owl had superior night vision and he could get very close without being seen.

_:All quiet. Smell death.:_

She considered it a little longer before climbing rapidly down the tree. The tiny village had not been heard from for days and in trade season that was unusual.

Settlestone was located at the very edges of the Clan's territory. So when the dyheli herds reported a bandit group in the area she had volunteered to check her contacts. What was unsettling was that there was no one in the forest around the village. Not even a stray dog lurked between the thatch cottages.

_Huh,_ she thought, _it's perfectly still. I think it's safe to go in._

Autumnsky hugged the edges of the village square, utilizing every bit of cover. She wanted to check the oddly shaped bundle near the communal barn.

* * *

She was more confused than ever. The village still showed no life--everything of value had been taken, the houses systematically looted. Yet everywhere she found one of the dead villagers, they had been covered with blankets. Obviously the raiders had not granted the dead a modicum of dignity. Someone else had come through Settlestone. But where did he go from there? 

_:Autumnsky, there is movement here!:_ Karun's mental shout was followed by a audible screech.

It was obvious that whoever it was wasn't a threat, or the owl would go in quiet. Hopefully, Karun would manage to pin the intruder. She turned the corner of the last house at a run and found herself practically on top of him.

A boy no more than seven years old stared up at her with wide blue eyes.

"Hello there," she said gently, crouching to put him at eyelevel.

He didn't move.

_Now what?_

* * *

note: this will continue in a new chapter


	3. 1395 A New Choice

Note: Mindspeech is offset with colons _:like so:_

* * *

The Queen's Own's Companion approached the stallion contemplating the river.

_:Rolan,:_ he acknowledged.

_:Josiah,:_ the other answered. _:You know why I am here.:_

Josiah bowed his head. _:I know.:_ For a time, the two Companions stared at the swiftly flowing river and the looming shape of the Palace beyond. Finally he turned to Rolan. _:What have you Seen?:_

_:Shouldn't I be asking you that?:_

The Companion snorted and moved closer to the river's edge. _:I See... many things. Like the Torilee, the future is ever moving.:_

Rolan whuffled in rueful agreement. _:That is the nature of things.:_

They stood for a long while watching the light creep over the Palace complex with the dawn, silence thick between them. Finally, Rolan broke it. _:What do you See, Josiah?:_

The Companion was staring at the Palace. _:I See a lonely boy.:_ The words were barely a whisper in his mind. _:One who needs a Companion.:_ Unspoken, but not unfelt, was shame.

Rolan touched a soft nose to his friend's shoulder. _:You have mourned your loss all these years,:_ he murmured comfortingly.

Josiah turned away, pacing the riverbank restlessly. _:Yes.:_

The affirmation held a wealth of pain. Rolan looked on in sympathy. He knew--none better!--how painful it was to set aside the loss of a Chosen, but Josiah had spent no time with his Chosen. He had been travelling south to pick up Hannah and bring her to the Collegium when a Tedrel raiding party slipped past the Border and razed Brightmeadows to the ground.

As was their fashion, the boys were taken, and every other person put to the sword. By the time Josiah arrived, the little village was a smoking ruin, and his presumptive-Chosen was no more.

_:You have honored your Chosen, bonded or not.:_ Rolan told him firmly. _:But you have another Choice now. In your own Sight, he needs you.:_

Josiah fixed a bright blue eye on his friend. He would not deny that his heart quickened at thethought of his Chosen._:I do thank you for your patience with this old Companion, though I am surprised you did not take the time to knock me into the river before now!:_

Rolan reared up playfully. _:I can still do that now, if you think it will help make up your mind!:_

He dodged the strike, laughing. _:Have a care, brother! I am still bigger than you.:_

_:Will you go to him then?:_ Rolan advanced, hooves flailing wickedly.

_:Aye,:_ he answered quietly. _:I will. And I thank you for your forbearance once more.:_

Rolan settled gracefully and nuzzled the Companion once more. _:You were in pain, and it was your right. You will not be alone now.:_

_:Indeed.:_ Josiah gathered himself and trotted away. _:Look to your laurels, Rolan. My Chosen and I shall break the equitation course record soon enough.:_

The other shook his head and whuffled a laugh. _:Don't bet on it, you sway-backed mule.:_

_:No bet, Queen's Own Companion. It's a sure thing!:_

* * *

note: Ezra's Choosing will be another chapter...


End file.
